


Beach Day

by Iloy



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU (Underfell)
Genre: Going to the Beach, Not saying female Reader cuz sun hats are for guys too, Prize Fic, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: You FINALLY get Papyrus to take a well deserved vacation. But will he take this too seriously?





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prize fic for @scarecrowsgohroohraa on tumblr! Hope you like this first part hon, sorry for the wait!

"(Y/N)!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"

"Coming!" you call out, fixing your sunhat in front of the mirror, then grabbing your bag. You come out of your room and head downstairs.

Papyrus waited at the door, arms crossed and looking a little peeved. "FINALLY!"

You stop dead on your way down and put a hand over your mouth, barely able to contain your giggles. "Oh my stars, Paps"

"WHAT?" he looked a bit more annoyed now, tapping his foot.

When Papyrus says he wants to come prepared, _he came prepared._ He was carrying about three suitcases, and two bags hung from his shoulders. Under his arms were dozens of floaties.

"We're only going for a day, Paps."

"YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT! WE MUST PLAN FOR EVERY EVENTUALITY!"

A groan came behind you and you turned, finding a disheveled Sans. He looked less than pleased, half-asleep and rubbing his eye socket. "Bro, it's like...four in the morning."

"OH, COME OFF IT SANS."

"why...why are you.." he blinked a few times, then came closer to the railing to get a better look at his brother. His eyes widened and he started snickering.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

His outburst made Sans start laughing, holding on to the railing for support. Papyrus blushed and stomped his foot in annoyance. "SANS!"

"Bro, w-why, why you got so much shit? You're going for a _day"_

"I HAVE TO BE PREPARED! WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN"

"Floaties? You're bringing _floaties?!"_ He started laughing again.

Papyrus blushed even more and growled in exasperation. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING, SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? UGH," he threw the door open with his foot and stomped outside, "I'LL WAIT IN THE CAR!"

"Love you bro! Have fun!" Sans said in between bouts of laughter.

"FUCK YOU!" he hollered back, making Sans laugh even harder.

You roll your eyes and adjust your bag. "You're an asshole, Sans"

"Only the best, dollface. And hey," he regarded you with some sincerity, "don't let 'im....stress himself out too much, okay? It's already a miracle he's even going on a vacation"

You smile at him, "Of course." You go down the stairs and head over the door. "Also, thanks for making him mad when he's about to drive. Really, really appreciate that."

He smirked, "no problem, have fun with that" he gave you a wink before heading back into his room.

You roll your eyes and sigh, closing the door.


End file.
